


same thing every spring

by ehonauta (banzai)



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Sickfic, mention of aubrey's dad's a+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banzai/pseuds/ehonauta
Summary: She’s woman enough to admit that she expected Aubrey to be the worst, most demanding pain in the ass patient ever.Meek, sad, scared, pathetic sick Aubrey, however, is breaking her fucking heart.





	same thing every spring

**Author's Note:**

> for my darling winters-discontent and her sickfic prompt. unbeta'd as usual.

So Beca’s on this whole new, like, not-lying-to-yourself thing lately, and honestly, it’s been working out well, what with that phenomenal ICCA show and getting the band back together and admitting to poor sad sack Jesse that like, ok, she’s seen The Breakfast Club now and everybody loves Bender but she just doesn’t so much love dick and then the whole girlfriend… _s_  thing and anyway. Not lying. It’s great.

So she’s woman enough to admit that she expected Aubrey to be the worst, most demanding pain in the ass patient ever.

Meek, sad, scared, pathetic  _sick_ Aubrey, however, is breaking her fucking heart.

Beca and Chloe missed the onset of this whatever it is (student health says “viral bronchitis” but it seems to be hitting her so hard that Beca has some doubts). Chloe and Aubrey have been roommates for three years now – (that’s apparently how they met and, honestly, Beca is half wildly turned on by the idea of innocent roommate shenanigans turning into sexytimes and half totally appalled-slash-intrigued by the idea of that happening to her, but, well, Kimmy Jin, so no) – and Chloe says Aubrey always gets quiet and kind of weird right before the end of the semester and tends to not like being touched, so they just gave her space while trying to make it SUPER OBVIOUS that they were, like, primed to do the supportive girlfriend thing. Except that sometimes Chloe is really  _distracting_ and sometimes Beca (who has moved past “experimenting” and straight into “PhD dissertation in cunnilingus”) gets distracting herself and - well, anyway. They were maybe not so good at supportive girlfriends as they intended.

It’s kind of a shock, then, when Beca rolls up after her second-to-last Theory II class of the semester and finds a completely disheveled, borderline frantic Chloe and a helpless kitten of an Aubrey.

“Thank fuck you’re here” gasps Chloe, lunging over to give Beca a bizarre sideways hug and a distracted kiss on the side of the mouth. “I’m going to CVS. Do  _not_ let her move!”

And she’s gone, hair still half-matted in the back from where – if Beca is reading the folds of the duvet correctly – she was sleeping in Aubrey’s bed, sitting up against the wall. Aubrey is cocooned in the blankets and staring at Beca owlishly, eyes a little red-rimmed, from sleeplessness or tears or what, she’s not sure.

Beca does the only sensible thing she can: throws all her stuff to the floor and burrows under the covers with her poor pathetic girlfriend.

“Heyyyyy, Flower,” she croons. “You are seriously not feeling so hot, are you?”

Aubrey manages a hint of a scowl. “I really wish you had picked a name other than the stupid skunk in stupid Bambi.”

“Well, you  _are_ totally beautiful and delicate and–” Beca takes an exaggerated sniff “ – usually very sweet smelling and–” She stops abruptly as Aubrey’s short surprised laugh turns into a wet cough and she folds in on herself to try to avoid coughing on Beca.

“Oh babe, no, come on. C’mere, sit up.” Beca prods Aubrey until they’re both half-reclined, Beca with her back to the wall and Aubrey curled up with her forehead against Beca’s collarbone, still coughing.

Well. This explains Chloe’s impressive and yet completely unsexy bedhead, at least.

Aubrey’s coughs slow until she’s wheezing, and then finally her breath evens out and she’s breathing more or less clearly, although not as deeply as normal. “You should probably go,” she whispers.

“Ummm, yeah, that’s not going to happen,” Beca snaps out, but her hand is rubbing gently up and down Aubrey’s back.

“I’m just going to get you sick and then you’ll ruin your semester too.”

“Um, my semester is fine actually, and I can always take an incomplete if I get really sick. What do you mean ‘too’?”

“B in Music Cognition II. Missed four classes. No 4.0” she rasps.

“Oh babe, come on, there’s no way Hooker can give you anything less than an A-, you’ll be fine.”

“A- is 3.7,” Aubrey whispers. “Dean’s list, no 4.0. Daddy won’t be happy.”

Beca’s never punched anybody before, and she doubts she’d be particularly good at it, actually, but she does have a sudden, vivid fantasy of kicking Aubrey’s dad  _right in the junk_.

Her brain is pretty fixated on this image, and consequently she’s completely out of nice things to say, so she just switches to petting Aubrey’s hair as gently as she can.

Aubrey sighs and nuzzles in a little closer. Apparently sick overrides anxious in the delicate calculus of whether or not Aubrey can be touched.

“What can I do for you, Flower?” Beca asks as she curls in to kiss Aubrey’s sweaty hair.

“Please just this, just for awhile? Then I need to get back to work.”

Beca starts to protest – seriously, Aubrey doesn’t need to work at this anymore. She’s a phenomenal student, most of her professors love her, and the Bellas have developed into a true – if seriously, seriously weird – support structure. Then she takes another look at Aubrey’s wan, troubled face, and sighs.

“As long as you need.”

♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫♫

When Chloe comes back (laden with four pharmacy bags and a hairstyle that clearly says “I tried to fix my bedhead in the car using just my hands”), both of her girlfriends are pretzeled together in Aubrey’s bed, asleep sitting up. She unpacks the bags and then half-crawls onto the bed to gently manhandle them into lying down. She makes sure to maneuver Aubrey gently onto her side so she won’t cough as much, then grabs her pile of magazines and goes to lounge on her own bed and wait for signs of life.

Beca’s eyes flutter open and she meets Chloe’s gaze for a second. “Go back to sleep,” Chloe mouths at her silently. They smile at each other a little helplessly, and Beca pulls the blanket a little higher over herself and Aubrey and closes her eyes.


End file.
